1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to novel cushions of people, places, things and animals, such as reptiles, amphibians, land mammals, sea mammals, as well as birds and fish, caricatures, insects, and more specifically, to cushions of the type stated where a plurality of cushion sections, limbs and objects and electronic devices may be adapted for cooperative assembly with the cushions in order to form the representations of people, places, things and animals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For some period of time, there has been a need for seat belt cushions which are capable of protecting occupants of vehicles and also unborn children carried by female occupants. These cushions are designed to protect, for example, the fragile female breast, the upper stomach, lower stomach, and for that matter the neck area. A cushion of this type is required which would totally encircle the seat belt with a plush form of padding and would absorb any impact in two or more stages. This cushion could be made in the form of lovable characters, stuffed animals and toys so that children and adults would be more prone to use the cushions for protection from and along with the seat belts.
The provision of protective seat belt cushions of this type has been almost totally neglected and the absence of these cushions, particularly in the novel form of loveable characters, stuffed animals and toys has presented a long felt need.
Recently, and surprising, a seat belt pad or attachment has been commercially marketed. This device, however, is very limited in makeup, structure, application and its protective qualities and other essentials are limited. This seat belt pad or attachment which has been recently commercially marketed does not present the novel features present in the protective seat belt cushions of the present invention.
There has also been a need for a protective cushion which can be removably attached to portions of a passenger compartment of a vehicle as for example, a dashboard of a vehicle. It has recently been recognized that air bags are a highly effective means of deterring or reducing serious injury in the event of an accident. However, air bags are only effectively installed on new vehicles. Moreover, they are quite costly. Thus the need for a simple object which can be attached to a dashboard or other portion of the vehicle still exists.